The Elmore Apocalypse
by Gumballwatter9
Summary: This is the first chapter of my first story so please be kind but not to harsh in reviewing it. To reviewers already: I understand you want originality but this is just my first story I just want to get one down and in the future sure I will be original, this is just the first chapter I was planning on bringing in alot more charecters of my friends (whom are OCs) along chapters


The Elmore Apocalypse  
Chapter 1: The reunion

_This is a story about a zombie apocalypse in the town of Elmore, it begins 32 days after the outbreak and is set in the year 2017, the main character is Gumball who has been surviving alone after he stormed from his house on the day of the outbreak. We begin by seeing Gumball asleep amongst the morning mist in an abandoned shed he has been using for the past 32 days._

Day 32,  
Gumball opened his eyes to escape the nightmare realm he was trapped in, it was yet another day, the birds were chirping and the nature...thriving. It was a beautiful morning, rays of light just peeking over the windowsill of this grim shed he was camping in. Gumball felt the rays striking his face, warming it as he turned over to  
his side staring at the blank wall infront of him. He was hit in the head with the bleak almost hangover like reminder of surrealness, he was in the middle of an apocalpse. Gumball thought hardly, his mind delirious with thoughts of his grim past and likely future. He pondered reflecting his past, the moment he angrily stormed out of the house on the day of the outbreak, leaving his family behind. He regretted that, everyday he would arouse from his nightmares, scared, worried about what happened to his family that he held close. Gumball would do anything for his family and he knew that.

A sudden noise interrupted his train of thought and his ears stiffend, using his arm as support he leaned up against the wall of the shed and in an blink of an eye he grabbed his sidearm, It was conveienantly placed beside his sleeping bag. Gumball cocked back the latch and stood up, step by step he slowly creeped forward towards the door, the wooden planks creaking with every pace forward. Gumball removed one paw from his gun and placed it among the cold surface of the door uneasy about either open it or not, he heard the sound again... it had some sort of familiar touch to it, he carefully thought about the situation and then placed his paw back on the gun to remove its magazine, pulling it out, revealing its little contents.

"one bullet""that should be enough" he silently muttered to himself, then forcing the mag back into the sidearm cocking the latch again.

"locked and loaded" he muttered, leaning beside the door in the process.

Gumball heard another sound... a footstep, but this was not created by zombie, this was one made by someone alive. Gumball opened his mouth to silence his breathing and remain cloaked towards this stranger, he eagerly planned on using his final bullet. The door slowly began to open creating a loud creaking sound frpm its rusty hinges, in stumbled a stanger about the same in height as Gumball. Gumball pointed the gun to the back of this shadows head, heading a whimpering cry from it.

"Im not here to harm you...im not infected" cried the shadow.

Gumball tilted his head in confusion, the shadow sounded very familliar, almost like...his brother. The shadow slowly turned around, the rays of light beaming onto its face, cracks of mud meandering around it almost like lightning. The face of the shadow was now fully shown, its eyes trudged with tears, Gumball dropped the gun to the floor. It bounced off the planks, creating a thudding noise.

"Is that you...d...Darwin?" he questioned.

"Gumball?" the shadow replied.

"It...Its been so long" he said, closing in on Darwin and wrapping his arms around him.

Darwin accpeted the hug, enjoying the reuniting with his lost brother Gumball, Darwin turned his head and looked at the bleak outside, the morning dew on the grass. He finshed hugging gumball and then turned to see his dim living conditions.

"So have you been living like this since the outbreak?" he said.

"Yes, moving along as i went picking up supplys and whatnot" Gumball replied.

Gumball closed the door, pushing it with his paw. He clenched back his gun off the floor and tucked it into his back pocket, and began walking towards Darwin slumped on the wall.

"We have to start moving" Gumball eagarly said "We cant get caught up on from the zombies".

Darwin then staggered to his feet, using the wall as support and walked towards the shed door. He used his fin to pry open the door again revealing the low light outside, He stepped ouside placing his feet on the long tall grass eveloping the shed. Gumball was still inside packing up his things into his rucksack, he rolled up  
his sleeping bag and then placed it on the side of his rucksack, finishing the task in hand he stood up whisping his paws together to eradicate the collected dust on them. Gumball proceded and stepped outside the shed, letting out a little whimper when his bare feet brushed with the cold morning grass, but he didnt let that drag him down and continued walking outside.

The brothers began by following a close by stream and followed it down, Gumball paused pulling out both a map and compass and placed them on a nearby rock trying to configure the direction they should walk in. Whereas Darwin just looked around mesmorised with the nature still flurishing among the dead wasteland it had become.

"we can refill our bottles here" Darwin said enthusiastically.

"Sure, we walked the river and there wasnt any dead animals that could have infected it upstream" Gumball smartly spoke.

He continued by pausing his navigation and throwing his bottle over to darwin who picked it up and started to fill it up with water. After plotting the route to take, Gumball folded up his map and tucked it into his rucksack, sliding the compass into his front pocket at the same time. He then leapt off the rock and walked over to darwin who was leant over the edge to collect the desirable water they wanted. Gumball wondered for a second, in his mind he was thinking it would be funny to kick darwin into the water, but he decided not too as it would be too harsh to his brother.

Darwin finshed filling up both bottles of water and stood back up, he turned around to gumball and handed a heavyier bottle to him.

"There you go brother" He let out a gleaming smile along with it.

"Thanks darwin" Pleaded gumball, patting him on the head as a thanks.

Gumball then slid his rucksack of his back and placed it on a mound of grass, he then unzipped it revealing a shedload of tech he had scavenged.

"Woah, ever since you left you have grown smarter but you are still your old silly self Gumball" Darwin murmoured.

On that moment Gumball froze, again his ears stiffened and his tail perked up like a skyscraper.

"get down now!" gumball shouted, dropping to the floor like a sack of potatos and dragging Darwin down aswell.

"What is it!" Darwin replied worryingly.

"I hear an incoming helicopter, approaching from behind us" Gumball instantly said, putting a camo like beanie over his ears and head to camoflauge into the grass, the helicopter veered overhead and then hovered for a moment, Darwin was curled into an almost fetal like position with Gumball still in his prone position peering over the grass, the helicopter started getting louder as it was lowering down.

"Darwin, stay calm and stay still, ok" Gumball whispered as the helicopter was hovering inches above their heads, the engine rivetting a roar into thier eardrums, Gumball tilted his head slightly looking at the side of the helicopter and saw 2 men drop onto the grass along with another 2 behind all fully geared and in ghillie suits, Gumball placed his paw on Darwins mouth who was hyperventilating.

"Right men, we move into the town 5 clicks north, find and kill any remaining survivors" one of the men shouted, trying to throw his voice over the engine of the helicopter

Gumball peeked again seeing all 4 men beginning to move into the treeline, the helicopter than began to rise from them and started to move away into the distance. He removed his paw from Darwins mouth and looked at him

"if we follow these guys into the city we can loot them" Said gumball, pulling out his sidearm from his back pocket and then pushing himself back up from the ground, he offered a paw to Darwin who gladly accepted it and pulled himself up

"how much ammo do you have in that gun Gumball?" he pondered

"plenty.." Gumball exagerated

Gumball then started to trek in the direction that the 4 men had gone in, pulling his pistol up ready to shoot if danger prevails their task. The brothers began to travel to the town, unaware of what they were really walking into.

{{End Of Chapter 1}}


End file.
